1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicular operating device that is mounted in a vehicle and is used, for example, to light up a turn signal or to switch over a window wiper. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicular operating device capable of reducing abnormal noise in the operation and ensuring a good operation feeling.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent Publication DE19936484 discloses a switch that is used, for example, to light up a turn signal or to switch over a window wiper in an automobile.
FIG. 7 is a sectional view illustrating, as an example of a related-art vehicular operating device, a switch 100 disclosed in German Patent Publication DE19936484. The switch 100 includes an operating element 102 in the form of a lever or an arm, and a switching component 103 that is caused to swing together with the operating element 102. A control bolt 105 is fitted in a receiving chamber 106, which is formed in the switching component 103, to be able to advance and retract therein, and the control bolt 105 is biased in a direction to project by a helical compression spring 107 that is also fitted in the receiving chamber 106. A control cam 104 against which a head 111 of the control bolt 105 slides is disposed in front of the operating element 102.
When the operating element 102 is swung, the head 111 of the control bolt 105 biased by the helical compression spring 107 is caused to slide in a pressure contact with the control cam 104, and a control operation of returning the operating element 102 to a neutral posture, for example, is performed depending on the shape of the control cam 104.
Because the control bolt 105 made of a metal is biased toward the control cam 104 by the helical compression spring 107, a good operation feeling can be obtained
However, due to an impact generated upon the control bolt 105 falling into a cam slot of the control cam 104 in the operation, the control bolt 105 and the helical compression spring 107 strongly collide against each other, thereby causing sounds of collision between metallic members. Thus, the above-described arrangement has a problem that abnormal noise in the operation is increased.